


Moments with you (Explicit)

by SharonSharpe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharonSharpe/pseuds/SharonSharpe
Summary: These will be a series of one-shot smut fics for Avalance. If you have any ideas you would like to see come to life simply inbox me.





	1. Kinks

Everyone has their kinks. Subtle little things that turn them on and get them riled up and ready to go. Sara knew Ava had her kinks. She loved dominance which was something Sara was perfectly fine with. Ava knew she was a switch, but the taller blonde enjoyed topping and Sara was perfectly okay with letting her take the lead. Sara knew Ava liked being called daddy and director in bed, not to mention the director was excellent at dirty talk. Sara didn’t mind finding out about Ava’s kinks, they just all seemed to come up in the weirdest ways.  

                Sara stretched out across the sofa and tucked the blanket in tight around her and up to her face. She stared unblinking at the TV screen, her mind in millions of other places except for the drama unfolding on the screen. One of the thoughts running through her mind was worrying about her girlfriend. When she had returned from her missions with the Legends, Gary had informed her that Ava was out fixing a level 27 anachronism with her go team. Sara groaned and rolled onto her back chastising her body for longing for the taller blonde’s touch or at least a call to say she was safe. Her fingers played at the edges of the worn hoodie that she had stolen from Ava’s closet. She brought the fabric up to her nose and breathed in Ava’s scent. She lay that way for a few more minutes before pushing herself up off the couch and grabbing a bowl of ice cream. She pushed herself up onto the island to eat the ice cream and watch the clock.

A portal opened in the living room as she sat the bowl down in the sink. A disheveled and tired Ava Sharpe walked through. Her usually perfectly pressed suit was stained, and the shirt was untucked and wrinkled. Small slashes ran across her chest showing the tank top underneath. As the portal closed Ava looked up to stare into Sara’s eyes. A small smile broke across her face and she took the few steps over to the smaller blonde sitting on the counter. Her arms wrapped around Sara tightly and Sara pulled the last few strands of hair from the messy ponytail at the back of her head.

“Hey you,” Ava breathed heavily, her shoulders relaxing as Sara carded her hands in her hair.

 “You look tired. Go get out those clothes and shower. You hungry?” Sara whispered and kissed Ava’s temple.

“Starving.”

“Go shower,” Sara smiled as she pushed Ava away towards their bedroom.

An hour later Ava was sitting at the island eating as Sara sat next to her running her fingers through her hair while simultaneously checking for bumps.

“I told you, I’m fine Sara. Really,” Ava said as she grabbed Sara’s hand and kissed her knuckles.

Ava walked around the island to the sink to wash her plate when Sara stepped between her and sink.

“Go to bed. I’ll take care of it,” Sara grinned as she pulled the plate from her hand and slung the dish towel over her shoulder.

“It’s one plate, Sara. I got it,” Ava laughed.

Sara gently pushed the taller blonde away and snapped the towel at her. The towel whipped out harder than she intended and struck Ava’s arm hard leaving an angry red mark. Ava gasped and Sara immediately dropped the plate and took Ava’s arm in hers.

“Aves, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to,” Sara stumbled tracing her fingers over the angry red mark.

Ava was too quiet for Sara and when she looked up Ava’s eyes were screwed shut and she was biting on her bottom lip. Sara stared at her girlfriend for a moment before realization struck her.

“Ava…did that…turn you on?” Sara asked cocking her head to the side; her eyes flitting with anticipation for her girlfriend’s response.

                Instead of answering Ava simply opened her eyes and the desire written in the dark blue orbs was enough for Sara.

“If you’re up for it, I think we should explore this newly found kink…don't you?” Sara growled as she traced the mark that was slowly fading.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Meet me in the bedroom. I’ll be back in a sec,” Sara said as she portaled onto the Waverider.

When she returned she found the living room empty and slunk through the space until she reached their bedroom just in case Ava had fallen asleep. When she reached the bedroom a very awake Ava Sharpe was sitting on the edge of their bed lightly tracing where the mark from the towel had been a few minutes before.

“Ava,” Sara cooed causing the other woman to jump; Sara motioned with a come hither motion, “come here.”

Ava obediently walked over to her and reached out to trace her hands over Sara’s waist. Sara let her indulge for a few moments until Ava tried to slip the box from her fingers. Sara sat the box down on the dresser and threw her arms around the taller blonde. Ava lifted her slightly to keep herself from craning her neck too much.

“Sara, what are you up to?” Ava smiled.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Let me lead tonight?”

Ava’s forehead scrunched for a moment before nodding. She didn’t like being a bottom but she trusted Sara so she was willing to try. Sara connected their lips in a searing kiss then pushed her away.

                “Strip," Sara purred as she turned toward the dresser.

Ava’s eyes followed Sara’s instead of doing what she was told. Her curiosity was answered when she felt the lash of a flogger skitter across her upper arm. The sting made her gasp and meet Sara’s eyes.

                “I. Said. Strip,” Sara said as she tapped the flogger in her palm.

Ava ripped her shirt and pajama pants off and waited for Sara’s instructions. She swallowed hard as she got a closer look at the box. Were those candles?

                “What are our safe words?” Sara asked dropping the dominating tone for a moment. She didn’t have a lot of experience with this and she wanted to make sure Ava was enjoying herself.

                “Aves,” Sara cupped the taller blonde’s cheek and Ava blinked coming back to the moment instead of staring into space.

                “What?”

                “We don’t have to do this.”

                “No. I’m okay. Just thinking.”

                “Okay. Safe words baby. What are they?”

                “Blackbeard, Ghenghis Khan.”

                “And if you want me to stop?’

                “Beebo.”

                “Good. Now on your knees in the middle of the bed.”

Ava did as she was told, her body already tingling as she watched Sara from her peripheral. Sara brought the flogger up to trace slowly up Ava’s abs and over her shoulder. Ava shivered at the touch as the flogger slowly slid down her back and tickled the top of her butt. Without warning, Sara’s wrist flicked and the flogger struck her across the butt making her hiss. Sara repeated the action twice just as hard but making sure she didn’t she blood. Ava’s eyes were closed tight as she shuddered.

                “Ava?”

                “Blackbeard…shit…fucking Blackbeard.”

Sara moved to sit behind Ava and gently pushed the blonde to lay on her stomach. Ava heard Sara reaching for something then gasped when she felt the vibrator pressed against her clit. Just as Sara pressed the vibrator against her she struck her hard across the back with the flogger making the agent groan deep in her throat. Sara was awestruck, she had never seen Ava worked up this much before, the evidence of how turned on she was dripping on to the sheets beneath them.

                “I want you to touch yourself, but don’t come until I say so.”

                When Ava didn’t immediately do as she said, Sara whipped her again. Ava whimpered into the pillows before sliding one hand underneath her to work at her clit as Sara removed the vibrator. Ava whimpered again at the loss but a moan soon followed as she worked at her clit in a familiar pattern.

                “Roll over,” Sara ordered.

Ava did as she was told, then returned her attention back to her fingers slowly working herself up. Sara stood and Ava followed the motion as the woman returned a few moments later with a blindfold.

                “Ava?” Sara asked as she hovered over tying the blindfold.

                “Blackbeard.”

Sara tied the blindfold on then sat back in front of Ava on the bed. She saw Ava’s breath hitch signaling she was close. The flogger whipped out across Ava’s chest and Ava gasped loud.

                “I didn’t tell you to come,” Sara’s voice said low in the woman’s ear.

                “I apologize. I didn’t mean to get that close,” Ava felt the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could think.

She usually hated being topped but this side of Sara was working for her. Sara was calm but authoritative. Strict but gentle and fuck it was working for her. She felt the gentle press of Sara’s hand on her chest and it was only then she realized she had sat up. She felt the bed dip as Sara stood then the strike of a match. The bed dipped again and the smell of passion fruit reached her nose. Before her mind could register what was about to happen she felt a small drop of hot wax hit her abs and she arched up at the momentary heat.

                “Fuck!” Ava hissed and gasped at the new sensation. Her hands blindly reached for Sara’s before being pushed back down to the bed.

                “Blackbeard,” Ava panted out before Sara could ask her the question.

Just as the words left her mouth more of the hot wax cascaded over her stomach, the heat felt like it was coursing through her veins and pulling her towards her release. She gritted her teeth and held back her orgasm. Sara’s fingers slowly pulled away at the wax on her stomach, her tongue following the path that the wax had taken. The path leads her just above where Ava needed her most and then Ava did something she had never done in the bedroom before.

                “Sara, please baby. Please. I can’t take much more,” Ava begged.

                “Please what? What do you want?”

                “Please make me come?”

                “How do you want it?”

                “Your mouth. Please baby. Make me come with your mouth. Please, Sara.”

There was a momentary stillness before Ava’s scream ripped through the quiet apartment. Sara roughly pushed her back down onto the bed when her hipped had arched up hard when Sara licked her clit. Sara placed one arm over her hips as continued licking and sucking the way she knew the director liked as she added to fingers. She felt the first flutters of Ava’s orgasm but she knew the woman was still holding back.

                “You’ve been such a good girl. You can come.”

                “Yeah?” Ava asked despite the feeling that her body wasn’t going to allow her to stay at the edge much longer.

                “Come for me Aves,” Sara hummed as her mouth went back to Ava’s clit.

Ava came hard, screaming Sara’s name and fingers clenching into the bedsheets. Sara worked her through the orgasm and softly grazed her clit with her teeth setting off a second orgasm. When Ava could finally breathe normally again. Sara was propped up on an arm next to her gently running the flogger along her chest.

                “So, you have a thing for whips and wax?” Sara teased.

                “Don’t forget blindfolds. Shit. Sara…that was,” Ava brushed some strands of hair from her forehead.

                “I know and thank you.”

                “For what? I’m thanking you.”

                “For letting me take control. I know its hard for you.”

                “It’s easy with you. I trust you jerk.”

                “Does this mean I get to top more?”

Ava flipped them taking the flogger from Sara’s hand and tracing her own lines along Sara’s abs before expertly flicking the leather out across the smaller blonde’s stomach. Sara arched up at the sensation her eyes wide.

                “Now Sara. Tell me. Have you been a good girl for daddy?” Ava purred.


	2. Make it Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sara returns from an exhausting mission Ava has a way of making everything better.

Sara peeled the stiff leather of the White Canary suit from her skin. She knew that the suit protected her in fights but right now all she wanted was to be rid of the layers of body armor.

            “Captain Lance you have a private message incoming from Director Sharpe,” Gideon’s voice cut in just as Sara began working off the jacket.

            “Put her through Gideon,” Sara groaned and tried to fix the mess of her hair just as Ava’s hologram appeared before her.

            “Hey, you,” Ava’s voice was soft and her eyes were sparkling.

The first thing Sara noticed was that she was in casual clothes, a simple blue slouchy sweater, and red boyshorts. Her hair was brushed over one shoulder and her fingers were playing at the edges of the sweater.

            “Hey. I just got back from a mission. What’s up?” Sara said stretching her neck as she spoke.

            “I know. I was hoping you could come over?”

            “Sure. I just need to get out of this damn suit,” Sara winced as she tried to pull the sleeve down. Maybe she got more banged up than she thought.

            “Or you could keep it on…” Ava’s voice trailed off at the confused look Sara sent her way.

Sara cocked her head to the side and poked out her bottom lip thinking. Her mind conjured up dreams she had before, but she was brought out of those thoughts by the sound of the portal opening in the room. The hologram didn’t reveal where Ava was standing. Sara couldn’t hide her surprise when the portal opened in Ava’s bathroom. The lights were low and there were candles around the edges of the garden tub and on the counter. Sara stepped through the portal, her shoulders immediately relaxing as the warmth of the room surrounding her. Her eyes met Ava’s and she smiled deeply. Ava was good at things like this. Small surprises to show how much she cared and loved for her.

            “Let me help you,” Ava whispered to her as she took the few steps toward her and began to peel the leather from Sara’s skin.

Sara sighed into the touch as the jacket fell from her shoulders. Ava’s fingers were gentle as they grazed over the small scratches littering her skin. When she reached down to unbutton the pants she connected their lips in a slow sweet kiss. Sara’s mouth opened easily for her and they kissed deeply for a moment before Ava ended the kiss. She kissed Sara’s forehead quickly before kneeling and pulling the leather pants down her legs leaving Sara clad only in her underwear. She moved to stand behind Sara and brushed her hair to one side, kissing the newly exposed skin. Sara sighed and leaned back into her embrace. Her eyes fluttered open and caught her own in the mirror. She turned slightly so Ava could see them too. Ava looked up into the mirror and wrapped her arms around her tighter as she placed another kiss on her jaw.

            “This still doesn’t seem real sometimes,” Sara whispered so low that Ava almost didn’t hear her.

            “What?” Ava asked as she buried her nose in Sara’s hair.

            “Us. You’re so good at this whole relationship and I’m…”

            “A trainwreck at times.”

            “Hey.”

            “But you’re my trainwreck and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Sara turned in Ava’s arms and wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist. Ava’s hands came up to cup her face and connect their lips in a gentle yet deep kiss. The next thing Sara knew Ava was sliding her bra straps down her arms.

            She gasped, “How? When did you?”

            “I’m that good Lance,” Ava smirked as she trailed her hands down Sara’s side to rest at the hem of her underwear.

She helped Sara wriggle out of them and guided her over to the tub. The warmth of the water seemed to beckon Sara closer and Ava held her hand as she stepped into the bath and sank down to her chest. Warm bubbles and the calming smell of eucalyptus and lavender filled her nose. She sighed and leaned her head back against the tub. When she opened them Ava was sitting on the edge of the tub smiling at her.

            “Comfortable?” Ava asked her eyes shining in the light of the candles on the small shelf near the tub.

            “I would be even more comfortable if you joined me,” Sara raised an eyebrow.

Ava leaned forward to ghost her lips against her in barely a kiss.

            “Be back in a flash,” Ava said standing and leaving the restroom.

Sara leaned back against the tub watching her retreating figure but soon allowed the water to relax her again. Before she knew it, she heard Ava’s soft footsteps again. She was carrying a tray that she attached to the hooks on the edge of the tub and placing a bucket of ice with wine on the floor. Sara licked her lips as she watched Ava strip and clip her hair up into a loose ponytail. Sara leaned forward allowing the taller blonde to sit behind her and stretch out. Once she was settled between in Ava’s embrace Ava reached over and opened the wine pouring them both a glass. Sara clinked her glass against Ava’s and took a sip of the deep red wine. A contented moan flowed past her lips when Ava’s fingers traced along the tension in her neck and began working out the knots she found there. Once Ava was satisfied with her work she reached over to the tray and picked up a small brick of the chocolate holding it to Sara’s lips. Sara took the creamy chocolate into her mouth letting the bar melt on her tongue and licking the melted chocolate from Ava’s fingers. She leaned impossibly closer in Ava’s embrace and let her head rest against Ava’s shoulder. They sat that way for a while simply feeding each other and drinking the wine. Once the snacks were gone Ava pushed Sara up gently and lathered her hair with shampoo. Her fingers tangled deep into Sara’s hair giving her a scalp massage and riding it of any ground in dirt. Sara groaned low and deep her mouth falling open as Ava's fingers worked in the shampoo. Ava rinsed the shampoo out and then gently cleaned the rest of Sara’s body stopping at every small scratch and kissing the puckered flesh. Once she was done her touches went from comforting to seductive. Her hands cupped Sara’s breast, her thumbs running over the nipples causing Sara to sigh. One hand focused attention on Sara’s breast while the other pushed Sara’s hair to the side exposing her neck. Ava kissed along Sara’s jaw and until she reached the place just under her ear.

            “Aves,” Sara gasped at the touch.

            “Do you want to?” Ava asked as she stroked Sara’s stomach.

            “God yes…” Sara breathed out.

Sara could feel Ava’s smile on her neck as the woman’s kiss turned into gentle sucking and nibbling at the spot behind her ear. Ava’s tongue traced over her earlobe before biting gently and traveling lower onto her neck. When Ava knew Sara was distracted by the slight whimper that escaped her lips she let her free hand snake down between Sara’s legs. Despite the water surrounding them, Ava could tell how much Sara wanted this. Her fingers gently pinched the smaller blonde’s clit and Sara’s hips shot forward involuntarily.

            “Fuck!”

            “Shhh. I got you. Relax,” Ava went back to kissing along Sara’s neck as her fingers slipped down into Sara’s folds and easily slipped two fingers inside. She started a slow thrust with her fingers. When she felt Sara’s walls greedily clenching at her fingers for more she curled her fingers focusing on the spot that she knew would curl Sara’s toes.

            “Ahhh!” Sara’s hand shot out to hold onto Ava’s arm that was working into her.

            “Easy. I got you. How does that feel?” Ava whispered as her thumb came up to rub tight circles on Sara’s clit.

            “So good…so…ahhh…Ava, please…don’t stop.”

            “Whatever you ask,” Ava continued her ministrations until she felt Sara’s wall begin to quiver and Sara’s thighs closed around her hand.

The hand that had been playing with Sara’s nipples sank down in the tub and eased Sara’s thighs open gently. Sara’s head fell back against Ava’s shoulder with her eyes slammed shut.

            “Aves…I’m…” Sara gasped as she teetered at the edge.

            “Fall baby. I got you,” Ava whispered in the woman’s ear as she curled her fingers again and Sara shattered.

Sara’s body arched up into Ava’s arms and she came down shuddering. She could feel Ava easing her through her orgasm but all she could feel was the blinding heat coursing through her body. When she came to still slightly hazy and floating Ava holding her close and rubbing slow circles on her abdomen. Sara opened her eyes and met Ava’s. Ava was smiling down at her and met her lips in a quick kiss.

            “I love you,” Ava shyly whispered her cheeks blushing deeply.

            “I love you too,” Sara smiled back and brought a hand up to trail along Ava’s jaw.

After rinsing off again, wrapping each other in fluffy towels, and changing into their nightwear they lay cuddled together on the bed. Ava was stretched out on her stomach low on the bed so she could rest her head on Sara’s stomach. Sara was playing with her hair as she trailed her fingers along Sara’s hip.

            “Babe am I really a trainwreck.”

            “Hmmm. No. It was a joke baby,” Ava turned and kissed Sara’s stomach.

            “Sometimes I feel like I have no idea what I’m doing,” Sara gulped admitting the nagging feeling that had been plaguing her since they had gotten back together.

Ava sat up crawled up the bed so she could look into Sara’s eyes, her hand going back to the smaller blonde’s hip.

            “Hey. I love you and we are figuring all of this out together okay. You have made me fall madly, head over heels, cliché heart-fluttering in love with you Sara Lance so never question if you know what you’re doing,” Ava punctuated her statement with a sweet yet forceful kiss.

            “Well when you put it that way,” Sara laughed as she kissed her again.

Sara wrapped her arms around Ava and Ava turned so Sara could cuddle into her back. Sara smiled into her shoulder.

            “You’re still too short to be the big spoon,” Ava yawned.

            “Shh, little spoon,” Sara whispered into her shoulder.

Sara lifted her leg over Ava’s hip and Ava gently ran her hand down the woman’s thigh. Sara listened for Ava’s breathing to even out before placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder. She was madly in love with this woman and had to think of a grand gesture to pay her back. A smile spread across her face as she thought about the white trench coat in her closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people are adamant about Sara being a top but frankly, I think she's switch. However, I just don't see Ava Sharpe as a bottom. Even if she's on the bottom, I still think she's in control.


	3. Trench coats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara decides to do something nice for Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest our minds have been racing since the picture with the trenchcoat dropped.

Sara checked herself in the mirror one more time before pulling the trenchcoat closed and tying the ties around her tighter. A smile played at the corner of her lips as she thought about what she hoped would be Ava’s reaction when she saw her. She walked over to the bed and sat down as she slipped the black heels on and checked the time again.

                “Gideon what time is Ava’s meeting over,” Sara said looking up towards the ceiling.

                “Ten minutes Captain Lance,” Gideon answered and Sara shook her head at the hint of teasing she could hear in the AI’s voice.

Sara breathed in deeply, steeling her nerves as she slipped the time courier onto her wrist and opened a portal into the director’s office. The portal closed softly behind her and she began to walk around Ava’s new office. This office was more traditional than the other one. The deep dark wood walls and furniture reminded her of a 1920’s noir film. However, the solid walls were the only reason she could pull of this surprise. Her plan would have been impossible with the glass-walled office the director once occupied. Sara made her way over to Ava’s desk a smile playing at the edges of her lips at the perfectly placed folders and pens on her desk.

Her eyes fell on the two framed photos on her desk. The first one was of Ava and her team after the Time Bureau Games a few months ago. As director, Ava was in charge of the Alpha go team and she had lead them to victory in the newly started Agency games. At first Ava had found the entire thing ridiculous and a waste of time and energy but Sara had convinced her it was simply a way for the agents to blow off steam. In the photo Ava was surrounded by the 9 members of Alpha team each of them coated head to toe in mud but smiling as they held up the trophy that now sat on the shelf in the armory. The second photo was from their trip to Barbados only a month ago. It was a part of a weekend getaway that Ava had planned for them. Sara was on Ava’s back piggy back style, her arms wrapped tightly around the taller blonde’s shoulders and both of them were sporting matching ear to ear smiles. Sara’s mind drifted back to that weekend. Seeing Ava in the skimpy black bikini. Drinking pina coladas all day and having lazy and toe-curling sex all night. Sara was pulled out of her thoughts as the courier on her arm beeped letting her know she had one minute until the director would return to her office. Sara slipped down into Ava’s chair and perched her legs up on the desk. Then she stood and instead sat on the edge of the desk crossing her legs. She shook her head and sat in the chair again fixing her hair over her shoulder and putting on her best seductress smile. Ava should be walking through the door at any moment.

                The minutes ticked by and Sara became frustrated. She checked the courier again. Ava was three minutes behind schedule. Sara’ eyes focused on the hourglass sitting on the director’s desk and lifted the gold figure, placing it on her palm to balance. As she watched the sand spill through to the bottom she heard the click of Ava’s heels coming closer. She focused still on the sand even when the door to the office open and she heard the heels come up short. She let a soft smile play on her lips as she turned her head towards the woman standing wide-eyed in the doorway. The soft laugh fell from her lips with ease as she bit her bottom lip.

                Sara smirked, “You kept me waiting director.”

Ava swallowed hard. Her mind was racing as her eyes roamed up and down Sara’s body. The white trench coat tied up tight giving her no indication of what was hiding underneath, the stocking begging to be ripped, the heels that even propped up on her desk accentuated Sara’s calves, and not to mention the smirk and devilish grin playing on her girlfriend’s lips. Ava blinked a few times coming back to herself enough to close and lock the door before turning her attention back to Sara.

                “I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting you,” Ava licked her lips.

                “I figured you could…pencil me in.”

                “I think I could find a little time.”

                “Mmmm. That won’t work for me,” Sara slipped her legs off the desk and walked right up to Ava, “see I planned on taking as much…time…as I needed.”

She punctuated the last part of her sentence with slow tender kisses to Ava’s jawline. Sara smiled as she indulged in the way Ava’s jaw clinched under her touch.       

                “Sara…” the name left Ava’s lips in a gasp as Sara reached up and untangled her hair from the loose bun and began carding her fingers through it.

Sara eased open Ava’s collar and planted a hot kiss to the junction of Ava’s neck making the taller blonde groan deep and low.  Sara turned them and slowly began walking Ava backward until her knees hit the edge of the chair. She pushed her down onto the chair and followed her settling down into her lap. Ava’s hands immediately came up to rest on her hips as Sara continued kissing and sucking along the woman’s neck. Sara’s hand came up to gently tug off Ava’s blazer and dropping it onto the desk behind her. Ava’s hand came up to cup the back of her head and brought her down for a fierce kiss. Sara slipped her tongue into her mouth and Ava moaned as Sara sucked on her tongue. When they pulled back both women were gasping for air. Ava’s eyes drifted down to the tie of the trench coat and Sara tucked a finger under her chin to bring her gaze up.

                “Go ahead. It’s just a little something I had lying around,” Sara purred as she kissed the woman sweetly.

Ava swallowed hard then eased the tie loose. A groan pulled from her throat as her eyes met the black lace bra and panties attached to the stocking by clips wrapped around Sara’s thighs. Ava’s hands slid around Sara’s thighs then up to cup her ass and pull her hips closer into hers.

                “You’re really trying to kill me,” Ava gasped as Sara slowly rocked her hips into hers.

One of Ava’s hands came up to cup Sara’s breast and stroked the nipple into a stiff peak. Her mouth dropped down to the top of Sara’s cleavage sticking out the top of the bra. The tenderness of the action made Sara gasp and wrap her tangle her hands in Ava’s hair pulling the woman closer. She indulged in the feeling for few moments before reluctantly pulling back.

                “I want to take care of you first,” Sara whispered in Ava’s ear as she stood and eased the coat off her shoulders letting it pool on the floor.

Ava’s face and neck flushed red with heat as she watched Sara sink to her knees in front of her. Sara’s hands slid up her thighs and smoothly undid the button of her pants. Ava lifted her hips and Sara easily dragged both her pants and underwear down in one swift motion. She couldn’t stop the tremor that raced down her spine when Sara pressed a kiss to her inner thigh. She scooted down slightly in the chair to give Sara better access. Sara looked up at her for a second love shining in her eyes before licking into Ava’s welcoming core. The resulting guttural groan that built low in Ava’s throat sent a shiver down Sara’s spine. She licked upward to Ava’s clit and began alternating sucking and twirling her tongue around the slowly throbbing knob. Ava was panting with her mouth open and her eyes squeezed shut. Sara eased two fingers gently into Ava and hummed when she felt the wave of wetness on her fingers. She continued her assault as Ava’s hands finally found purchase in her hair as her walls began to flutter. Ava’s head hit hard against the back of the chair as she felt the coil of her orgasm tightening almost ready to snap. Her eyes drifted down for a moment to look at Sara. She watched the flex of Sara’s shoulder as she worked her fingers into her and the steady bob of her head as her expert tongue pushed her over the edge.

                “Sara. Fuck. I’m coming. Ahhhh. FUCK!” Ava screamed her body tensing then shuddering hard as the orgasm washed over her.

Her back arched upward as her fingers clutched desperately in Sara’s hair. When she came down from her high Sara was placing gentle open mouth kissed to her thighs, her fingers still fully inside of her. She looked up into Ava’s eyes then slipped her fingers out sending another shudder racing down the woman’s spine. When Ava tried to close her legs, she winced and opened them again. Sara lifted herself onto the desk in front of her and crossed her legs. Ava was still trying to breath normally but looked up at Sara with hazy satiated eyes.

                “So, did you like your surprise,” Sara said as she wiped her mouth and licked her fingers clean.

                “You…you,” Ava panted.

Sara smiled down at her girlfriend for a moment a satisfied smirk playing at her lips. A gasp left her lips when Ava suddenly stood and crashed their lips together. She slid Sara’s hips closer to hers until the smaller blonde wrapped her legs around her waist. In one swift motion Ava knocked all the items from her desk and eased Sara onto her back. She grimaced when she heard the hourglass shatter.

                “Now I’m not the only one who broke time,” Sara smirked against her lips.

                “Shutup jerk.”

                “Make m…”

Ava cut of her sentence by kissing her deeply their tongues battling for dominance. Ava’s hand came up to grasp the front cups of Sara’s bra and slipped down to the front of the material.

                “You are wearing too much,” Ava ripped the front of the bra open, ”clothing.”

Sara gasped her face flushing at the aggressiveness of the action and the feel of Ava’s lips swirling around her nipple. Suddenly there was a knock on Ava’s door and Ava stepped back from her. Sara moved to slip off the desk but Ava placed a hand firmly on her thigh.

                “Stay right there,” Ava’s voice was low.

Sara watched as Ava pulled on her pants and semi-untangled her hair. She unlocked the door then opened it enough to talk to the person outside but keeping Sara shielded from view.

                “Director Huston just called an emergency meeting,” Gary fumbled from the other side of the door.

                “You can attend in my stead. I am dealing with a rather pressing matter at the moment,” Ava said matter of factly.

A shudder ran down Sara’ spine hearing Ava use her director voice.

                “Ok, but I.”

                “Gary. Go. Now.”

Gary hurried away from the door and Ava closed and locked it again. She strode over to Sara unbuttoning her shirt and pulling a scrunchie from her pants pocket. When she reached the desk she settled between Sara’s legs again and pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail.

                “Now, I think I was right,” she pushed Sara down again and placed a kiss to her stomach, “about here.”

Sara’s hips arched up to meet Ava’s mouth as the taller woman kneeled and lifted her legs over her shoulders.

                “Ahhh. Director Sharpe!” Sara whimpered as Ava expertly worked her to her peak

 


	4. Let's try something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara wants to try something new. Is Ava ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this one to Leapyearbaby29. I hope it is everything you envisioned.

Ava stretched in her sleep. A sigh spilled from her lips as she shifted onto her back and let sleep fully capture her again. The cool breeze from the living room window swept over her giving some relief from the overwhelming heat. The heat had been so unbearable thirty minutes prior that she had stripped down to her bra and boyshorts before settling onto the sofa. The useless clatter of the broken air conditioning unit of her building lulling her to sleep. Ava’s hair spilled out on the pillow around her highlighting her face. It was this image that Sara walked into as she returned home from shopping.

She carefully sat the bags down and tip-toed over to her girlfriend before quietly sitting down on the coffee table. A smile broke across her face as she watched Ava sleep. In sleep was one of the rare moments when Ava looked completely relaxed. The soft snores escaping from the taller blonde threatened to make Sara giggle but she pushed the desire back down. She brought one hand up to cup Ava’s cheek and Ava stirred in her sleep turning into Sara’s hand with a soft grunt. Sara leaned forward and pressed quick kisses to Ava’s mouth until the woman kissed her back and tried to deepen the kiss. Ava’s eyes fluttered open still hazy with sleep.

                “Hey you,” Ava cleared her throat and sat up trying to rub the last bits of sleep from her eyes.

Sara moved to straddle the taller blonde’s waist and Ava’s eyes went wide despite her hands settling on Sara’s hips automatically. Sara wrapped her arms around the woman’s neck and Ava brought her hands up to wrap around the woman’s waist and pull her tighter into her embrace. Both women sank into the touch, neither of them willing to break it first. Despite them living together, any moment they could spend with each other without the interference of the Bureau or the Legends was special. Ava pulled back slightly to connect her lips with Sara’s in a sweet kiss. Every time she kissed Sara it was a new experience. The way that she could feel Sara smile into her lips, the feel of Sara’s fingers as they carded through her hair, and most of all warmth that shot through her body and straight to her heart knowing that the shy smile Sara was giving her now was something only she got to enjoy.

Sara dipped her head letting her hair fall forward into her face. God she hated how looking into Ava’s eyes turned her into a giggling mess. She had dated women before but it was something about the soft smile playing at the edges of Ava’s lips and the happiness pouring from the taller blonde that Sara could just drown in.

Ava softly ran her hands along Sara’s waist and kissed her once more.

                “What’d you buy?” she nodded towards the bags sitting by the front door.

                “A few things. New clothes, a birthday present for Amaya, and I stopped by Lez Play,” Sara whispered and punctuated her last statement with a kiss to Ava’s neck.

Ava shivered remembering the last time Sara had dropped by the sex shop that catered towards women. Her eyes closed involuntarily as Sara began nibbling at her neck and her mind raced back to the lace corset and handcuffs that had been in the black bag the last time. Sara slipped off her lap and plucked the bag from the floor before slinking back to Ava her hips swaying. She dropped the bag in Ava’s lap but stopped Ava’s hands before she could open it.

                “If you don’t want to use it we don’t have to,” Sara said a bit of insecurity in her voice.

Ava pulled her down to sit next to her and pressed a kiss to her temple. Sara wasn’t meeting her eyes. Instead the smaller blonde was playing with a string on the bottom of her sweater. Ava had only seen Sara this insecure once before and it was when the woman had admitted she had a bit of Daddy kink, a kink that Ava was happy to indulge. Ava opened the bag and stared down at its contents. She gulped hard as she looked down at the strapon. A flush crept up her neck as she chanced a look at Sara.

                “I um…baby you know how I feel about,” Ava began before Sara stopped her.

                “No. No I want you to use it on me,” Sara said taking Ava’s hands in hers.

Sara knew that Ava wasn’t the biggest fan of penetration and somewhere in her past she had been made to feel bad about it. Seeing Ava’s embarrassment made something burn angry in Sara’s stomach for the unknown person that made Ava feel like she was less than. She cupped Ava’s face in her hands and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. She poured all of her love and desire into the kiss as she bit Ava’s bottom lip hard enough to make the woman hiss. She returned to her previous position in Ava’s lap and moved the bag next to them never breaking the kiss. When they broke the kiss Sara was staring down into Ava’s eyes trying to convey all the love and desire she felt for the woman. This time it was Ava’s time to look away from Sara’s intense gaze.

                “Like I said we don’t have to use it,” Sara smiled tucking a strand of hair behind Ava’s ear.

                “I’m willing to try for you baby. It’s just…”Ava trailed off her eyes distant.

Sara gently turned Ava’s face back to her and leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.

                “Talk to me babe,” Sara pleaded.

                “I’ve never done this before and what if I’m not any good at it,” the words tumbled in a rush out of Ava’s mouth.

Sara laughed. A loud laugh that bubbled deep in her belly. Ava stared at her in confusion until the woman’s laughter died down and Sara kissed her again.

                “Ava, if we don’t like it we never have to do it again,” Sara ground down into the woman’s lap making her groan, “but I have a feeling you’re going to be great. You always know how to make me feel good.”

Ava blushed but slipped her hands further down to grip Sara’s thighs and stood with the woman in her arms. Sara plucked the bag from the couch as Ava walked them backward into the bedroom.

Once there, Ava laid Sara gently on the bed and began dropping open mouth kisses to the woman’s collarbone and neck. Sara tossed the bag onto the bed next to them and Ava’s hands drifted underneath her sweater and pushed the material up to her chest. Sara gasped as Ava’s lips dropped to place heated kisses on her ab. Ava’s kisses turned into gentle bites that she then soothed with her tongue. A filthy groan ripped from Sara’s throat when Ava’s tongue swirled into her navel. Ava’s hand slipped under her back encouraging her to lift before the sweater was tugged over Sara’s head. The second the sweater was gone Ava’s lips were on her. Sara tangled her hands in Ava’s hair gripping tight like she knew the blonde liked. Suddenly Sara felt Ava’s hands on her breasts and she gasped trying to remember when the woman had removed her bra. Sara fell back onto the bed as Ava enveloped her left breast into the heat of her mouth. The smaller blonde couldn’t stop the whimper that pulled past her lips as her fingers fisted into the sheets next to her.

                “Aves please,” Sara panted.

                “Shhh. Let me make you feel good,” Ava whispered next to Sara’s ear, her voice gravely and dripping with her own desire.

Ava’s hands dropped to the button of Sara’s jeans, popping it open and sliding the pants and underwear down at once. Ava smirked cocky at the resulting shiver when she trailed her hands down Sara’s thighs. She stepped back and pulled the bag towards her and taking out the strapon. She slipped off her own underwear and stepped into the harness.

                “I could use some help,” She bit her bottom lip as Sara immediately went to her knees in front of her.

Sara helped Ava tighten the harness and slip the thick silver dildo into the ring. Sara kissed and nipped at Ava’s thigh when she was done. The taller blonde’s thigh twitched at the touch.

                “On your back,” Ava ordered putting on her director voice that she knew made Sara wet.

Sara laid back on the bed and moved backward until she was in the middle. Ava joined her a moment later after discarding the sports bra and sat on her knees between Sara’s legs. She eased Sara’s legs open wider and groaned at the sheen of Sara’s wetness along the woman’s thighs. Ava dropped her body down until she could lick up the wetness on her thighs. She hummed low in her throat at the sticky sweetness that was so uniquely Sara. Sara was more than ready for her evidenced by the wet spot slowly building underneath her. Ava couldn’t resist and licked up Sara’s slit to her clit and sucked gently.

                “Fuck!” Sara hissed as her back arched and her hands fisted into the sheets again.

Ava slowly swirled her tongue around the woman’s clit. She knew it wasn’t enough to make the woman come but she indulged in the twitch of the woman’s thighs around her head. She placed one last kiss to Sara’s clit before slinking back up her body. The second she was close to Sara’s lips, Sara pulled her down into a hard kiss and swiped her tongue through her mouth. The action was so deliciously dirty and Ava loved it every time. Sara whined when she tasted herself on Ava’s lips and the dildo slipped along her entrance. Their eyes met for a moment before Ava reached down to place the head of the dildo at Sara’s entrance.

                “Ahhh,” the gasp ripped from Sara as Ava sank slowly into her.

Ava’s face was flushed as she watched the dildo disappear inside of Sara and rub just right against her own clit. She turned her attention back to Sara and lifted up to support herself on her hands. She pulled back slightly before slowly thrusting her hips back down into Sara’s again. Sara’s hands found purchase on her arms and Ava pulled back and thrusted again with more purpose. A small grunt escaped from Sara’s lips and Ava’s eyes met hers with a question. Sara answered by thrusting up her hips seeking more friction. Ava thrust again this time more confident and slowly sank into a slow rhythm, pulling out almost completely before thrusting hard. The entire time she watched Sara’s face, adjusting when some small change in her hip caused Sara’s mouth to fall open and her eyes to roll back.

                “Faster,” Sara gasped.

Ava thrust faster, the new rhythm causing more friction against her clit and threating to pull her over the edge. She hissed and sank down onto her elbows, the new angle helping her thrust deeper into Sara and allowing her the chance spill kisses down the woman’s neck.

                “Ahhh, Aves! I’m coming! Shit! I’m…” Sara screamed as her back arched up hard and her hands came up to Ava’s shoulders and leaving scratches down the woman’s back as her body shuddered.

With her new-found confidence thrumming in her veins at making Sara come, Ava pulled out and gently turned Sara onto her stomach. She kissed along the smaller blonde’s back, then pulled her up onto her knees. Ava knew Sara may be sensitive still and slowly sank back into her making Sara gasp. Ava slowly thrust again until Sara’s breath evened out a little. When she heard the first whimper spill from her girlfriend’s lips she picked up her pace. Her hands found purchase on Sara’s hips and she thrust forward as she pulled Sara back against her. Sara began thrusting backward into Ava their bodies smacking together. The new position was perfect for pressing the harness against Ava and she kept pounding into Sara. She felt the first flutters of her orgasm, but she knew Sara wasn’t there yet. Ava dropped one hand to Sara’s clit and rubbed circles into the swollen nub.

                “Ava!” Sara cried out as she went tumbling over the edge and Ava followed right behind her with a shudder.

Ava fell onto the bed on top of Sara, both of their breaths ragged and gasping. After a few moments, Ava discarded the strapon and rolled onto her back, turning her head to look at Sara. Sara’s eyes were closed but a smile was on her flushed face as she slowed her breathing. Ava smiled and leaned over to kiss Sara’s forehead.

                “So…was I good? Or?” Ava hummed as she turned on her side and began tracing shapes on Sara’s back.

                Sara laughed, “So good. I told you…you always make me feel so good.”

Warmth bubbled in Ava’s chest at Sara’s words. The smaller blonde opened her eyes and tried to turn onto her side but stopped.

                “Nope. Too sensitive,” Sara hummed.

                “Sorry,” Ava said her eyebrows furrowing.

                “No. Don’t be this is good. So good babe,” Sara slowly turned on her side and traced a line down Ava’s chest.

Sara’s hand ventured lowered to Ava’s clit, her fingers slipping down and back up again. Her eyes met Ava’s as she lifted her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean.

                “Mmm. You taste so good Daddy. Can I make you feel good?” Sara’s fingers swirled again.

                “Ahh. Yes baby. Make me feel g…” Ava’s words turned into a groan when Sara flicked her clit.

Sara slipped down the bed and settled in between Ava’s legs.

                “On or in?” Sara asked as she kissed along Ava’s thighs, lapping at the slick there.

                “In,” Ava gasped shivering.

Sara placed a kiss to Ava’s thigh again before crawling back up the woman’s body. She eased two fingers into Ava as she kissed her.

                “Is this okay?” Sara asked kissing along Ava’s jaw.

                “God yes. Don’t stop.”

Sara kept up a steady rhythm of thrusts, then brought her thumb up to rub Ava’s clit. Ava groaned as her back arched and her mouth fell open. Sara took the opportunity to kiss the hollow of Ava’s throat as she curled her fingers.

                “Fuck baby,” Ava arched and came hard against Sara’s fingers whimpering her name.

Sara coaxed her gently through the orgasm kissing her the entire time. Once Ava came back down they slid up the bed and Sara entangled herself around Ava.

                “Final verdict,” Sara whispered as she traced patterns on Ava’s stomach.

                “Keeping it. Definitely keeping it,” Ava kissed Sara’s hair and ran her hand along her arm.

                “Good because I have quite the collection already.”

Ava laughed and tilted her head down to kiss Sara again.  


End file.
